


Перекресток

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>шипперам Тен/Роуз может показаться мрачным</p>
    </blockquote>





	Перекресток

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crossroads](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173113) by Bagheera. 



> шипперам Тен/Роуз может показаться мрачным

Джон Ноубл был воином. Он сражался в каждой войне, что мог предложить ему этот мир. Когда-то бесконечные армии воинов из стали маршировали по этой Земле, но он развеял их все. И люди назвали его защитником мира. Но сейчас, когда все войны закончились, и на земле воцарился мир, Джон Ноубл отправился в путешествие. 

На перекресток он вышел ближе к полуночи. Это был пустынный пляж с песком, белеющим под ногами, словно чьи-то кости, и черными как смоль камнями, и небом цвета пепла. Здесь, где пересекались дороги двух миров, он взял в руки свою нежную лиру и стал играть мелодию, неслышную белой пене на мирных волнах и сонным чайкам, кружащим в небе, мелодию, предназначенную для звезд, песню для времени и его детей. 

И полночь грянула без звука колоколов, ибо не было рядом церкви на протяжении сотен миль, и в этот миг на перекресток прибыл сам дьявол. Его повозка издавала страшный скрежет и стон. Он вышел из нее в образе обычного человека в черной и ладно скроенной одежде. Дьявол подошел к юноше и с молчаливым интересом наблюдал за его игрой, пока хрупкие струны постепенно не лопнули одна за другой, тихо вздыхая перед смертью.

\- Это интересная игрушка, - сказал юноше дьявол, когда последние нотки мелодии, вызвавшей его, растаяли в воздухе. – Струны сделаны из сердца ТАРДИС, я полагаю? 

Юноша поднял глаза. Он был высоким и тощим, заметно потрепанным войной, а его волосы были всклокочены, хотя в воздухе не было и намека на ветер.  
\- Я вырвал их из сердца девушки, когда она покинула меня, - объяснил он дьяволу. – Она заглянула в сердце ТАРДИС. Она не должна была этого делать. Она должна была заботиться обо мне. Но она не смогла. - В его словах не было сожаления. Лишь голые факты. – Я спас мир для нее. Я убил каждого из ее врагов.

Дьявол осторожно придвинулся ближе, не в силах скрыть своего любопытства. Он вгляделся в странного юношу и понял, что у него два вида плоти, одно сердце и лишь половинка души. А еще, что они с ним знакомы с очень давних пор.  
– Я знаю тебя? – все же спросил он, потому что ему хотелось быть абсолютно уверенным. 

Юноша уронил свою лиру на песок и придвинулся ближе, без малейших колебаний обнимая дьявола за плечи и слегка подталкивая его к ТАРДИС.  
– Ты узнаешь меня, - сказал он. – Когда мы заключим сделку.

Дьявол деловито поинтересовался, что за сделку тот имеет в виду, и юноша уверенно ответил.  
\- Ты обучишь меня своему искусству. Как воровать чужие тела, и как одержать победу над моим злейшим врагом.

Дьявол рассмеялся и ловко вывернулся из объятий юноши.  
– А что взамен? 

\- Я дам тебе убить меня, - сказал юноша, уверенный, что предложил достаточно высокую цену.

\- Кто твой враг? 

\- Доктор. 

Дьявол замер, решив, что был обманут. Уже готовый убить юношу за это, он прошипел.  
\- Кто же тогда ты?

Юноша в ответ лишь рассмеялся. И в глухую полночь на перекрестке его на мгновенье испугался сам дьявол.


End file.
